A Strong Bond Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Mikey has a nightmare that he was unable to save Beelzemon, the winged Digimon himself comforts the boy that he owes his life too. Friendship story! :)


**I got this idea after watching the Digimon Fusion episodes: "Showdown In The Sand Zone!" and "Trouble In Paradise". :) **

**Digimon Fusion belongs to Saban and Toei Animation. I own nothing. Also, this story takes place after the final battle at the end of Season 2. Also, I know Saban was recently bought out by Hasbro, but Digimon Fusion is still under the Saban brand. **

* * *

**A Strong Bond Of Friendship**

If one was to look around Mikey's home at nighttime, they would see the Digimon peacefully sleeping as the moon began its path across the sky. Shoutmon stirred a little, but settled down and Cutemon snuggled up against him while Dorulumon and Ballistamon slept nearby. Wisemon was sound asleep on the couch while Mervamon was sleeping on another couch and Beelzemon was sleeping while leaning against the couch Mervamon was on.

It seemed the household was peaceful, but Mikey woke up with a start, his heart pounding as he breathed hard as if he had been running. Letting out a sigh as the world began to make more sense, he got up and opened his balcony door, going outside and looking up at the moon, his nightmare that had woken him up playing in his head.

"Beelzemon," he said softly, leaning against the balcony railing, tears brimming his eyes as he gripped his hands into fists. "It felt like we had really lost him."

Mikey's nightmare had been that he hadn't been able to save Reapmon, but that he had been destroyed, though the boy knew that he had been able to save him and his friend had recovered and become Beelzemon, but what had shaken him up was that he could still hear the Lord Bagra's evil laugh as he destroyed Beelzemon.

The boy shuddered. "No, Beelzemon's safe," he said to himself. "He's okay. He's alive."

Feeling the wind blow cold air against his bare arms, he shivered, but didn't move from his spot, his mind still on his nightmare.

* * *

Beelzemon woke up suddenly, sensing something was wrong. He looked around and found his comrades all sleeping, including Mervamon. Smiling, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before getting up quietly and moving throughout the house. When he got to Mikey's bedroom, he saw the boy's bed was empty and a slight breeze was blowing against his wings. Looking up, he saw the sliding door to the balcony outside Mikey's room was slightly opened and the very boy he was looking for was standing by the railing, shivering. Cocking an eyebrow, the winged Digimon slid the door quietly open and stepped onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. "Mikey?" He asked softly.

The poor boy jumped in surprise and fell down to the floor of the balcony, not having expected someone behind him. He looked up to see the very Digimon he had been thinking about. "Mikey, what are you doing out here?" Beelzemon said, his voice displaying a note of concern. "You're shivering."

The boy looked down, not responding right away, which wasn't like him. This concerned the winged Digimon even more. "Mikey?" He asked, his tone gentler now. "What's wrong?"

Mikey looked up at his friend, who gazed back at him, sitting down on the balcony, grunting in surprise when the boy suddenly tackled him, knocking him onto his back. "B-Beezlemon," the boy whimpered.

Beelzemon looked at the boy, who was clinging to him as if afraid that if he let go, the Digimon would disappear. "Mikey, what is wrong?" He asked again.

The brown-haired boy looked up at him. "I had a nightmare," he admitted, his voice small. "It was about me not being able to save you when you were Reapmon and how Lord Bagra killed you."

Beelzemon remembered that time. He hadn't thought he'd make it back either, but because of Mikey's determination to save him, along with the Digimon finding redemption and joining to stop the real threat, which had been Laylamon, he had been able to recover and return much stronger than before to surprise their enemies. And then his sacrifice to where he had disappeared into the main Code Crown, only to be reunited with Mikey and the team later on.

The winged Digimon looked at the boy, who was obviously trying to hold back tears as he clung to him. Beelzemon let out a gentle sigh and his arms wrapped comfortingly around his friend. "Mikey, it's alright," he said, his voice soothing. "There's no shame in crying. You've been very brave through the whole journey, even when the odds were against you."

Mikey looked up at him and felt one of his friend's hands ruffle his hair gently. "Go ahead," the Digimon said. "I won't judge."

The boy let his tears flow as he clung harder to his friend, who wrapped his wings around him now to shield him from the rather cold wind. Mikey's shoulders heaved as he couldn't stop crying for a bit, but after a while, he sniffled and swallowed the lump in his throat, rubbing at his eyes before looking up at his friend, who smiled at him. "Do you feel better?" He asked gently.

"A little," the boy said, still hugging him. "Beelzemon, it felt...so real."

"I know," his friend said softly. "But it was just a bad dream. You defeated that monster and saved both the human world and the digital world."

"Well, not alone," Mikey said.

Beelzemon chuckled. "And that's one of the reasons why you saved both worlds," he said. "You worked with your team and friends and you didn't give up. That and the trust between you and the others is what made the peace both worlds have now possible."

Mikey hugged his friend again. "Beelzemon," he said. "I...I don't ever want to lose you again. It was hard the first time."

The winged Digimon nodded softly. "You won't lose me, Mikey," he said. "I promised you I wouldn't be far away and when I make a promise, it's for forever."

The boy nodded, sighing a little as he settled down, still feeling a bit down, but starting to feel better as both his friend's arms and wings surrounded him with comfort and warmth. Seeing this, Beelzemon fell into thought before smirking and standing up, holding Mikey in one arm with one wing shielding him as he then jumped to the roof. A couple of leaps and he was at his favorite spot where he liked to watch the sunrises and sunsets. The boy looked up at him, noticing his friend was smirking and looked mischievous. "Um, Beelzemon?" He asked.

"Sorry, Mikey, but I think you need this," the winged Digimon said before his fingers began wiggling into the boy's stomach.

"HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed, squirming to get free, but the Digimon was stronger and gently nudged the boy's shirt up to reveal the ticklish stomach and his fingers wiggled like no tomorrow into the tender area, even poking playfully at the boy's belly button.

Mikey lost it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEELZEMOHOHOHOHOHOHON!" He laughed out. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope," Beelzemon said with a smile, blowing a raspberry into his friend's stomach, making the boy squeal and reminding the winged Digimon about the young Digimon he had observed long ago when they were being tickled by their parents. It seemed humans were just as ticklish as the young Digimon.

* * *

Mervamon woke up and glanced around, sensing something was different and she saw Beelzemon was gone, but she did faintly hear laughter coming from down the hall. Seeing the others were sound asleep, she quietly got up and moved down the hall, the sound of laughter growing louder as she got closer to Mikey's bedroom. Going in, she at first didn't see anything, but heard the laughter now loud an clear. Curious, the female Digimon closed the bedroom door and headed out to the balcony, hearing the laughter now right above her head. A few jumps and she was on the roof. When she arrived, she smiled at seeing Beelzemon on the balcony and in his arms was Mikey and the boy was apparently in stitches as the winged Digimon was poking his fingers into the boy's belly. Growing more curious, she came closer.

Beelzemon heard Mervamon approach and turned to her with a smile, not letting up on the tickle torture he was giving Mikey. "Good evening, Mervamon," he said.

"Good evening yourself, Beelzemon," she said with a smile before noticing the laughing boy. "What are you doing to Mikey that's making him laugh?"

The winged Digimon smirked. "It's a tickle torture," he said, stopping for a moment to let the boy catch his breath. "Mikey wasn't feeling well, so I thought I'd cheer him up."

Mervamon smiled before looking at Mikey in concern. "Mikey, why aren't you feeling well?" She asked gently.

He looked at her. "Well...," he trailed off, but she had a feeling she knew.

"A bad dream?" She asked gently.

He looked at her. "How did you know?" He asked.

The female Digimon snuggled up against Beelzemon. "I've been having nightmares too about us losing Beelzemon," she said softly, making the winged Digimon look at her.

"Did you have another nightmare, my love?" He asked gently.

She shook her head. "No, thankfully," she said. "I woke up to find you gone and I heard laughter."

Mikey looked sheepish, to which Mervamon grew mischievous. "What if we tickle him together, Beelzemon?" She suggested.

He smirked. "I was thinking the same thing," he said as he moved his wings and the feathers brushed over the boy's feet, making him burst into laughter while Mervamon tickled his stomach, smirking at the boy.

"Well, well, humans are just as ticklish as young Digimon," she chuckled.

"I was thinking that earlier," Beelzemon said as they continued tickling Mikey for a bit longer before they saw the boy's face was getting red, indicating he was at his limit. Smiling, they both stopped and Beelzemon held the boy in a hug as he recovered. "How do you feel, Mikey?" He asked now.

The boy smiled. "A lot better," he said. "And...thanks."

The winged Digimon chuckled. "Mikey, it's alright to lean on others," he said. "You stayed strong in battle, even when the odds were against you."

"And you never once gave up," Mervamon said. "You were very brave, braver than most humans in your position would have been."

Mikey gave her a grateful look. "Thanks," he said.

Beelzemon had an idea. "Come," he said, leading Mervamon down from the roof while he still held Mikey. They were soon in the boy's room and the winged Digimon looked at the boy, noticing he was nearly asleep. Chuckling, he went inside and grabbed a blanket, placing it around the boy before taking a seat and letting the boy rest on his chest.

Mervamon smiled and grabbed another blanket, going over to Beelzemon and placing the blanket around him before snuggling into his left side. Smiling at her, Beelzemon wrapped part of the blanket and his wing around her. Mikey stirred a bit, but the female Digimon gently stroked his head. "Go to sleep, Mikey," she said softly and soothingly. "Beelzemon and I will be right here."

The boy settled down with a soft sigh. "Thanks," he said softly as he finally fell asleep, the lull of Beelzemon's heartbeat further soothing him."

Beelzemon smiled and held both the boy and Mervamon protectively as the female Digimon fell fast asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. After a moment, he too closed his eyes, holding both the boy and Mervamon protectively as he fell asleep, the night calm once again.

* * *

**Okay, I know Mervamon and Beelzemon are a little OOC, but I just love those too and I thought Mikey would need some comfort if he had a nightmare about not being able to save Beelzemon. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Any flames will be used to light the fireplace. :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
